


Golden Memories

by bertlebear



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Other, Pining, Sentimental
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:09:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29501118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bertlebear/pseuds/bertlebear
Summary: Jean never failed to brighten your day, whether it was the way you were bored without him or simply put, just longing for those smaller, fleeting moments together from scraps of spare time.
Relationships: Jean Kirstein & Reader, Jean Kirstein/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Golden Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Little quick something I wrote on impulse and also because I don’t have anything for Jean yet :)

You couldn’t remember the last time you’d slept without him, it was always the peaceful nights and his soft, rhythmic snores that served as your lull to slumber. Right now however, you were saving the empty space beside you, blankly observing the sheets, waiting.

Your left hand ran up and down the mattress , lost in a repetitive trance while your right clutched a phone, scrolling hurriedly through the news . There wasn’t much content that you found interesting, that probably explained why your gaze kept returning back to the clock, boredom had its reputation of creating paths for impatience.

It was eleven o’clock. You turned to observe the window, droplets from leftover rain slushing lazily down, a blanket of mist blending the chilly air with the contours of the city down below.

Your mouth curved into a fond smile, it was around this moment that time would seem to slow. Traffic would turn into sparse rushes of returning cars, the wind would cease its ruffling breezes carrying along autumn leaves, and there would only be reassuring silence in between. The smallest details had always called particular attention to you, tranquility as a fond friend had finally rewarded you for all your hard work.

The slip of fingertips clinking against glass snapped you out of your drifting haze. There, perched on the table beside you, almost politely stood a lamp. Finding beauty in the light beside you, they were fluorescent with an unique shade of amber, fiery against the pale moonlight and served as your own bright, lukewarm fire. Most of all, each time you entered this room, it reminded you of him. His welcoming, doting eyes, burning those of resolved inspiration. Sometimes they were a laidback orange, indicating admiration or even slight embarrassment. Another moment it leaned on bright red, and you hadn’t dared touch that colour, never again witnessing the unrelenting horrors of his temperament. And finally came your personal favourite, those sparks of amber blossoming towards the reflection of your own irises, shifting to dye your vision golden, urging your pulse into numerous loops of elated blood-racing thumps against your ribcage. They were the eyes of your saviour, and held endless horizons of affection, calming waves that shimmered bright to chase away all evidence of fear.

The sudden familiar voice, although muffled still couldn’t be more substantial and you rushed into his arms, catching his quiet chuckle while Jean snaked one hand around your waist. Returning your hug with equal fervour, you were persistent to lead him swiftly in the direction of your shared bedroom. His warm gaze never left yours and he opens his mouth to utter the first words of tonight.

“I missed you.”

Shocked by the shared statement, you punched his arm playfully. “No kidding. Could you properly hug me now?”

There’s a glint to his eyes. “I’ll raise you one and give you something even better.”

Jean wasn’t joking when he had kissed you. The feeling of his lips enlightened you to no end, curving against yours and clutching you tightly at his mercy. For several seconds you forgot to breath, mesmerized by the addicting, smooth surface of his lips, tongue tentatively pushing at the entrance of your own mouth. Today appeared different, he acted differently, every kiss bolder than the last. Each time you were always left craving for more.

“Weren’t you taking me somewhere?” There was no mistaking the laughter behind his innocent prod.

Wiping the grin off his face, you tugged harshly at his tie, the final piece of dirty clothing to drag him down with you and crash on the blankets.

“Shut up, you know what happens next.”

The atmosphere grows quieter by the second. He hums in agreement, holding you close, getting lost in the wrinkles of the sheets, peppering kisses on your shoulders, neck, wandering hands tracing small intricate patterns on your back. In the distance, floating absent-mindlessly were your worries, forgotten like disappearing smoke by Jean’s comforting voice. Directly in your ears were his whispers as you talked about your day, scolding him for being too exhausted to eat dinner, and how he had been caught up in paperwork but raced home to collapse into your loving arms.

Every night would flow similar to this. You found your comfort not in a place or object, but a person. Not just any person, but your precious other laying across from you, hand intertwined with yours. Sinking into exhaustion, you found yourself left in darkening bliss, eyelids fluttering shut with a simple yet touching image in front of your mind.

It was none other than Jean and his fascinating eyes of beautiful, golden memories.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Per usual, comments/feedback are always appreciated.


End file.
